Price Of A Hero
by TrueKingPWNY
Summary: After being kidnapped by All For One at nine, Izuku is experimented on. One of the experiments replaced his left arm with a robotic claw. Izuku with Raven's abilities. Minor crossover with Elsword. Izuku will follow the Nova Imperator path. Izuku/RavenxKendo. No One For All for Izuku.


Inko Midoriya was worried. Her son, Izuku, hasn't come home yet from school. Even calling her friend, Mitsuki Bakugo, didn't help her. Her son, who is a friend of Izuku, haven't seen him since he left school. Before she hung up, Mitsuki promised to look for the young nine-year-old. Inko also called the police, who told her that they would notify the hero agencies within their area. Sitting down, she grabbed a nearby photo of her family. The picture showed her husband, Izuku, and her all smiling and a little messy. She remembers what happened. It was Izuku's birthday, and her husband was bringing the cake. He tripped and got cake everywhere. It wasn't until after the party that Mitsuki decided to give her the photo. She felt tears well up in her eyes. She quickly wiped away when she heard someone knocking on her door. Praying to every divine being she knew, she hoped that her son was behind the door. Unfortunately, her prayers weren't answered. Instead of her son, it was a man wearing a trenchcoat. "Evening, Mrs. Midoriya. I'm Detective Tsukauchi".

"Evening, Detective," Inko said with a hint of sadness in her voice. "Why don't you come in?"

"Thank you," said Tsukauchi as he entered the home. "I just want to ask you a couple of questions about your son."

"I understand," Inko said as she offered the man a seat. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Thanks for the offer," said Tsukauchi politely, "but I won't be here for long." Inko nodded before she sat across from the detective. "Okay, let's start simple. Are there any places or friends that your son likes hanging out at?"

"Not really," Inko answered. "My son is a pretty shy boy. He hardly ever went anywhere alone. I already contacted the family of his friend".

"You said that he hardly went anywhere alone," said Tsukauchi. "Could you explain the hardly part?"

"Well, he would walk to and from school by himself," answered Inko, "He also would watch heroes in action."

"Do you have a photo I could show to the hero agencies?" asked Tsukauchi. Inko nodded before grabbing a nearby photo album. Pulling out a recent photo of her son, she gave it to the detective. "Thanks. Now while I hope this isn't the case, I need to consider the possibility of kidnapping". Inko nodded in understand. "Relax. I promise that we will find your son. Now, how well off is your family?"

"We are just a working-class family," Inko answered.

"Okay," said Tsukauchi. "Final question for now. What is your son's quirk?"

"Why does that matter?" asked a curious Inko.

"If your son had a powerful quirk, that could be a motive behind the kidnapping," explained Tsukauchi.

"well, my son doesn't have a quirk," answered Inko. Tsukauchi was both surprised and worried.

'Could it be him?' thought Tsukauchi as he stood up. "Thanks for the information." He hurriedly left as he pulled out his phone. Inko was about to ask him about why he was in such a hurry, but before she could, he left.

(4 months later)

Inko still hasn't heard from either her son or Detective Tsukauchi. Mitsuki also hasn't had any luck with her investigation. Inko was losing hope that she will ever see her son again. Hearing a knock at her door, she stood up and answered. She was surprised when she saw Tsukauchi standing there. He seemed like he was out of breath as if he just ran here. "Detective?"

"We found your son," the detective said, "but there's some bad news."

"Is he alright?" asked a worried Inko.

"He's alive," said Tsukauchi, "but... well, you should see for yourself". Tsukauchi led the worried mother to his car and drove to the nearby hospital. "I want to warn you that your son was experimented on." Inko gasped at the info and quickly ran into the hospital. "Room 263," Tsukauchi told her after catching up. Inko nodded with tears in her eyes. Running to her son's hospital room, she was a little surprised to see a thin skeletal man on the other bed. "That's Toshinori Yagi, a friend of mine that got hurt while rescuing your son." Inko then looked at the second bed. There, on the bed, was a boy with scars on his face. There was also a nearby blade. Putting two and two together, she realized that this was her son. "Before you do anything, I need to show you something," Tsukauchi said as he lifted the sheets covering her son. Inko covers her mouth as she processed what she was seeing. Her son's entire left arm was replaced with a robotic claw.

"Why?" Inko whispered. "Why would anyone do this?" Before Tsukauchi could reply, a groan was heard. Izuku sat up and looked around before asking one question.

"Where am I?" he asked as he grabbed the nearby blade. "What happened?"

"You're in the hospital," answered Tsukauchi. "We just rescue you from that man." He stepped back when Izuku pointed his blade at him.

"And why should I trust you?" asked Izuku. "And who's this?" he asked as he gestured toward Inko.

"Izuku, I'm your mother," she answered, worried even more for her son.

"Sorry, woman," said Izuku, not sounding apologetic to anyone, "but I'm not this Izuku you're looking."

"Then what is your name?" asked Tsukauchi before Inko could say anything.

"They called me Karasu," answered the boy.

"Mrs. Midoriya, come here," said Tsukauchi as he led the mother out of the room. "My quirk, human lie detector, does what it sounds. Unfortunately, I didn't detect any lies from Izuku, or Karasu as he is calling himself. He truly believes that is his name".

"Then what should I do?" asked Inko.

"Right now, I would recommend letting the family of his friend know the news," said Tsukauchi. "While you're doing that, I will talk to Izuku. If he refused to believe the truth after he sees all the evidence, then we'll try something else". Inko nodded. Though she didn't want to leave her son, she decided to trust the detective. Tsukauchi sighed as he watched Inko go. "This won't be easy, will it?" he asked nobody as he reentered the hospital room.

(One phone call later. Don't worry; future chapters won't have as many time skips)

Inko walked back to her son's hospital room, hoping that her son believed that she was his mother. Seeing Tsukauchi standing outside the door, she sped and, before she could say anything, he answered the question she was about to ask. "Good news, your son now believes that you are his mother. Bad news, he still refuses to answer to any name other than Karasu".

"It's fine," said a tearful Inko. "I don't care if he is called Izuku Midoriya or Karasu Midoriya. He's still my son".

"Okay," said Tsukauchi as he comforted the upset woman. "After the nurse gives him a clean bill of health and a nearby support company makes sure there's nothing wrong with his arm, he can go home."

"Thanks for everything," said Inko. "Speaking of his arm, won't that be a problem as he grows up?"

"Not really," answered Tsukauchi. "You just need to stop by a support company and get the arm adjusted." He pulled a business card out of his pocket. "Here's the address and phone number of a trusted support item maker. She's a little eccentric, but one of the best at her job."

"Thanks," Inko said as she took the card from the detective. She took a deep breath as she entered the hospital room. Standing next to her son's bed, she asked a straightforward question, "Do you remember me?"

"No," answered Karasu, "but I can't argue with the evidence." He cleared his throat. "So while I can't be the son you remembered, I also can't remember you. In that case, it like we just met. We have to rebuild our relationship from square one".

"I'm fine with that, Izu... Karasu," said Inko as she pulled the surprised Karasu into a hug. "I'm just happy that you are back."

"I'm happy as well," responded Karasu as he wrapped his human arm around his mother.


End file.
